The Teddy Bear of Christmas
by Sleygal
Summary: "When I saw this bear by the window of that shop, it reminded me of you..." A late Christmas fic for y'all.


**Hello! I'm back with my last story for the year 2014. This is supposed to be release on the 25th, along with my other one, but writer's block hit me. I'm also busy with work and didn't have time. If you find familiar stuff in this story, then pats on the back for you! I used the Christmas UR and SR cards of Maki as a reference for this story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own LoveLive! Sunrise does.**

* * *

"How about a Christmas trip?" The ginger-haired leader of µ's said. Currently, all nine of them are inside the idol research club room since the snow covered the rooftop, forcing them to stop practicing.

"And where are we going?" Umi asked. And because of the lost look on Honoka's face, Umi could tell that she haven't thought about it yet that far. The archer just sighed in defeat. Honoka went over to where their resident pianist is sitting, who is busy scribbling down on her notebook.

"Maki-chan~! Can we go to your mountain villa?" Honoka asked.

"You can't dump it on Maki!"

"W-Why should I?" Maki replied.

"But it's Christmas!" Maki just sighed at Honoka's logic.

"I can't. I have piano lessons and cram school this winter break."

"Eh?! You still study during the break?!" Nico exclaimed, clearly in awe on how could someone keep on studying, even if it's winter break. Maki gave her senior a nod.

"Khorosho…" Eri said.

"Oh~ Ericchi, you are also studying during the winter break." Nozomi teased.

"E-Eh?! I-I only study when the break's about to be over!" Came the reply of the said blonde.

"W-Well, we can't have a Christmas trip if one of us is already busy though." Nozomi added. Hearing this, Honoka's excitement died down and slumped her body on the table, pouting.

"T-There's always the next year, Honoka-chan." Kotori assured.

"We could go to the shrine together…" Hanayo suggested and Rin nodded at her side.

"Then we could go and eat ramen, nya!"

"So how about it, Honoka-chan? We could celebrate the New Year together." Kotori asked. Immediately, Honoka sprung up, her energy returning to her as she approved of the suggestion.

"Well, then. That's settled." Eri said.

* * *

"Oi, Maki-chan! Hurry up!" Nico called out to her red-head junior. Everyone went home on ahead, leaving Nico to wait for Maki, since they both head to the same direction. The pianist asked if she could drop-by the music room to try out the assigned piece to her by her instructor. Right now, the raven-haired senior is waiting for Maki to pack up her things.

"Just a sec." Maki replied while doing some last minute revisions for her assignment. Once she deemed it good, she packed up her notebook and closed the keys of the piano.

"Honestly. How could someone still study during winter break." Nico mumbled.

"Did you say something?"

"No." Nico shook her head.

* * *

"Maki…?" The raven-haired girl called out to her companion, only to find no one beside her. She looked back and saw Maki a few feet away from her. She was staring intently at the glass window in one of the shops. Nico retraced her steps until she stood beside the red-head. What seems to have caught Maki's attention is a small teddy bear with a santa hat on top of his head. A red and green ribbon is wrapped around its neck, with a gold star to compliment it. Nico didn't get why it had caught Maki's attention.

"Maki?" Nico lightly tapped the pianist on the shoulder, causing her to jump slightly on the sudden contact.

"W-What?" She stuttered.

"What are you looking at?" The raven-haired asked.

"N-Nothing. Come on, let's go." Maki pulled Nico's arm away from the shop. Nico was bewildered at Maki's behavior but shrugged it off. Before they could get far, Nico shot the shop one last look before letting herself be dragged around by the red-haired pianist.

"Hey, Maki… Are you free on the 25th?" Nico asked suddenly.

"I still have cram school on that day. Why?"

"Nothing in particular."

Maki eyed her companion suspiciously, who seemed to be oblivious at the stare from her. She stopped in her tracks, making her senior stop and turned to her with a puzzled look. Maki nervously fiddled with the straps of her bag while she tries to evade those curious red eyes of her senior.

"C-Could you accompany me on my shopping on Christmas after my cram school?" The pianist nervously asked. "D-Don't get the wrong idea. I-I just need advice on what to get for the other members."

Nico was caught off guard with the sudden favour from her. She decided to tease her.

"Oh~ But if I go, I'll know what Maki-chan would get for me this Christmas." She teasingly said.

"I-It's not like that, you idiot!" Maki's face started to share the same colour as her hair. "G-Geez…"

_Too cute._

The two of them continued walking towards their houses.

* * *

The rest of the Muse members all agreed to meet up over the break. Eight of them were always present except for their resident pianist. Maki did tell them that she have cram school and music lessosn to attend so she can't spend her time much with them.

But today is Christmas Day. Even though it's Christmas, Maki still has cram school. But both Nico and Maki agreed that the raven-haired senior would accompany the composer for shopping after her lessons.

So right now, the girl stood outside of Maki's cram school. In her hand, is a paper bag, no doubt her present for Maki. She came to fetch the girl for their shopping. Students are already leaving, signaling the end of the session. Nico patiently waited until she saw crimson hair that stood out from the crowd. Nico waved at her.

"S-Sorry, I'm late." Maki said as she approached her senior. "I had a last minute consultation…" Nico waved her apology away with her hand.

"I just got here. Ready to go?" Nico asked, slightly noticing the dark spots underneath Maki's purple eyes. Maki nodded and the two girls started to walk.

* * *

"Man, I'm beat." Nico said as she slump her body on the bench. Shopping with Maki wore her out as the two of them searched every store on the red-head's request. But one thing Nico noticed is that she always passes by the same store where she saw that teddy bear. On her first trip there, she was so disappointed because the bear that she's been eyeing on the display is gone. They made return trips to the shop, in hopes that they will restock, but to no avail. During their search, they argued a lot about the gifts that Maki is planning to give the others members. In the end, they bought nothing and Maki said that she would do her shopping alone next time.

The park where they are resting is almost empty, save for some couples cuddling around. It's already the peak of winter so the air feels cold now. Nico fixed her coat to keep herself warm.

"Who knew shopping with you could be compared to a whole day practice" Nico grumbled. "Do You really have to go to every store?!"

"S-Shut up! It's hard to look for presents!" Maki argued back, her face red from the cold. She adjusted her scarf to keep her face warm.

Silence enveloped the air between the two girls. Their breaths came out as white puffs because of the cold. Snow covered the entire town in a white blanket. The stars decorated the night sky, shining brightly above. Nico kept her hands in the pocket of her coat while Maki gazed up at the stars in silence. It was then that Nico decided to break the silence. She grabbed the small present from the paper bag and gave it to Maki.

"Merry Christmas. And I didn't forget what day it is today, okay?" Nico said as she crossed her arms, turning her gaze to the side. Maki blinked at the sudden outburst from her senior, but nevertheless accepted the gift. Suddenly remembering hers, Maki quickly searched her bag and brought out a neatly wrapped present and gave it to Nico.

"Here." Maki said. Nico took it in her hands, mumbling her thanks.

"Should we open our presents together?" Nico suggested. Maki nodded before positioning her hand to rip the wrapper upon signal.

"On the count of three. One… two… three!"

Sounds of paper tearing apart filled the air as two girls opened their Christmas presents. Setting aside the shredded wrapper, Maki opened the box, revealing a small teddy bear, wearing a santa hat on its head. It's the same bear that she'd been eyeing ever since! She was shocked to receive it as a present from her stubborn senior.

On the other hand, Nico tore off the paper, revealing a pink muffler with panda designs. She could tell that it was hand-knitted since she could see some loose threads. She remembered the eye bags underneath those purple orbs. She must've stayed up late, making it.

"Thanks for the new scarf, Maki-chan!" Nico happily called out as she wrapped the muffler around her neck, snuggling to it for warmth. She turned to face the pianist when she hasn't heard a response from her. She saw that Maki's gaze is still transfixed with the small bear in her hands.

"Maki…?"

Maki snapped out of her reverie and looked at the direction of the voice. Her lavender orbs met crimson ones, which are draped in confusion and with a small tinge of worry. Maki held the bear up to her senior.

"T-This is… It's the teddy bear that I wanted! How did you…?"

"I saw you looking at it in the show window the other day." Nico said. "So I thought I'd get you that bear for Christmas."

Maki hugged the bear tightly in her arms.

"…Thanks, I'll take good care of him."

A comfortable silence filled the air between the two of them. They watched the stars above while savouring the calm and peaceful atmosphere of the still night. A gentle cold breeze blew in the night, giving chills to the two girls by the park. Despite having a brand new scarf to keep her warm, Nico scooted closer to the pianist for warmth. Maki also scooted closer for warmth. Her coat is not enough to keep her warm. Nico saw that her muffler is big enough for two persons. She unwound it from her neck and draped half of it to the red-head.

"It's big for two persons." Nice said. Maki snuggled with the warmth of the scarf, mumbling her thanks.

"When I saw this bear by the window of that shop, it reminded me of you." Maki quietly said. The two of them could feel their cheeks heating up. Nico looked and saw Maki's shy expression as she played with the teddy bear in her hands.

"Ohh~ Maki-chan's blushing." Nico teased.

Maki cheeks flared up that rivaled the colour of her hair.

"I-I', just cold okay?! Geez…" Maki retorted before sinking back to the warmth of the scarf. Nico laughed and raised her hands in surrender.

"Funny… It also reminded me of you." Nico said, suddenly turning serious. She sheepishly scratched her cheek as she said it. Maki turned and saw the shy smile on Nico's face. She giggled and turned her gaze to the night sky.

"The stars always look like they're shining more beautifully on Christmas night." Maki said. "Thank you for today. It feels like it's my first real Christmas."

"You're welcome."

And the two of them spent the night, gazing up at the bright stars, cuddled together under one muffler.

_Christmas is so much fun this year._

* * *

**Well, there you have it! My last story for the year 2014. I already have one in-progress as my first story for the year 2015. Reviews are welcome and are much appreciated! **

**It has been my honour, being part of your story needs for this year. I thank everyone who reviewed, favourited, and followed me and my stories this year. Thank you and have a wonderful new year!**

**With that, I wish you all, a Happy Happy New Year!**


End file.
